Function
by Luna'sHorcrux
Summary: Max and Iggy Batchelder, the eldest of the "Flock", struggle to support their younger siblings, and get their brother, Ari, out of juvenile hall. Meanwhile, Max must deal with Fang Walker, who is ever interested in learning all of the Batchelder family secrets. Still they must juggle searching for their missing father, Jeb, and the threat of their mother figure dying of cancer.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Function

Author: Luna's Horcrux

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Language, Genetic Mutation

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Science Fiction

Characters: Anne W., Jeb B., Valencia M., Iggy, Fang, Max, Maya, Ari, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Angel

Pairings: Fang/Max, Nudge/Ari, Iggy/Ella

Summary: Max and Iggy Batchelder, the eldest of the "Flock", struggle to support their younger siblings, and get their brother, Ari, out of juvenile hall. Meanwhile, Max must deal with Fang Walker, who is ever interested in learning all of the Batchelder family secrets. Still they must juggle searching for their missing father, Jeb, and the threat of their mother figure, Valencia Martinez, dying of cancer.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know, I know, I should be trying to turn MEYOSCS into something, but that's going nowhere. So here's a new story I've been considering for awhile. I hope you all like it, but know that updates may not be very often.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson and his publishing company, and possibly whoever might be making a movie out of this story.<p>

* * *

><p>It happened on a day in November.<p>

I remember thinking nothing of getting called to the main office over the intercom, along with my older brother, Iggy. I probably had just gotten busted for skipping class to take Angel to ballet again. What I didn't understand, was why there were five police officers in the office.

"We don't know where he is," the woman said. She was holding my hand, trying to be comforting. "What I need to know, is if this happens a lot to you, and your brother. I need to know if he goes missing often."

I gulped, looking out the window at the road. It was a chilly day. Gazzy's coat got stolen from him by the school bully, Benny Ashford, and we weren't able to do anything to get it back. So I'd given him my jacket, and tried to ignore the goosebumps as I walked him and Angel to school.

The woman was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. I wondered what Iggy was saying. I sighed, "he's busy with work sometimes. He has to leave, and go on trips. He leaves notes, usually. Iggy and I are in charge. It's nothing new."

The woman nodded. "I see," she said. She wrote something down on a clipboard. "And, would you say that your father going missing, has anything to do with your brother, Ari, being in juvenile hall?"

"Why do you care? Why does anyone care? He has kleptomania. Iggy and I have told you people this a thousand times. He needs the medication, and if you'd just up his dosage of SSRI than he'd be doing a lot better, but you had to put him in juvenile hall. Honestly, what is wrong with you people. You're just like Ms. Thomas, she's convinced he is just a bad kid, but he's not. He's more than that. If you would just-"

"Ms. Batchelder, I appreciate your enthusiasm on this issue but I do not wish to restart this ever going argument! I need you to answer the question, or I will ask your younger sister and brother!"

"Fine! Yes, it does have to do with Jeb. It always has to do with him. He's hardly ever home, and when he is, all he does is hand Iggy the cash for the month. He does what he does, and that's how it's been since I was 11 or 12 years old."

Now we were in court, and the judge was trying to decide where to put us. Jeb hadn't shown up, he was still gone. So we'd appeared with Valencia (Maya's and my mom, but not the other flock members') and Ella, my 12 year old half sister.

The judge didn't want to place us in foster care. Since Maya was ignorant of all of this, since she was attending West Ladies Academy, and Ari was in juvenile hall, it was just Iggy, Valencia and I. We were dressed in our best clothes.

You kind of have to envision a hispanic woman who's decked out in a black blazer, a white blouse, grey dress pants, and black pumps that matched the blazer perfectly. Even her hair looked nice, in a fancy updo that consisted of braids that tied into a bun. She looked good, for someone who was dying of cancer.

Iggy and I looked like crap. Complete and utter crap, I tell you. Of course, now you're listening. Just because I used a bad word.

Iggy had on a plaid button up shirt. It was ripped in the sleeve. He had on grey skinny jeans that had multiple stains. Add messy hair, dark circles around the eyes and bruises from accidentally walking into walls, and you get the picture.

I looked pretty much the same as Iggy, expect I had on a white Tee and an old jean jacket of Valencia's. My wavy hair was hacked off at the shoulders, ratty sneakers, and I had on black leggings.

Angel and Gazzy were sitting down, looking up at the judge with big eyes. Angel was in a pale pink tutu with sparkly white leggings and a hot pink sweater.

Gazzy was wearing shorts (in winter, I know), and the only shirt that didn't say something about explosions and guts. It said that Taco-Cat spelled backwards was Taco-Cat.*

"Since it would cause anxiety for all of you to be moved to separate homes, we will have a social worker, Anne Walker, visiting you every saturday to make sure you are doing alright. Provided of course, that Valencia Martinez stays with you on all weekends."

It could've gone better, I supposed. Of course, it could've gone worse.

* * *

><p>* My little sister, who is turning 10 years old next month, has a shirt like that. She got it from Justice, so I don't own that slogan, either. That belongs to Justice, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind the free advertising.<p>

I know you all hate it when people beg for reviews, but my account has been kind of slow lately. I'd really appreciate a review or two. You know what I mean? I'm sure those of you who are fellow writers understand my case. Anyways, please? (Sorry for begging, but I'm not sorry).

-Luna's Horcrux


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Function

Author: Luna's Horcrux

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Language, Genetic Mutation

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Science Fiction

Characters: Anne W., Jeb B., Valencia M., Iggy, Fang, Max, Maya, Ari, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Angel

Pairings: Fang/Max, Nudge/Ari, Iggy/Ella

Summary: Max and Iggy Batchelder, the eldest of the "Flock", struggle to support their younger siblings, and get their brother, Ari, out of juvenile hall. Meanwhile, Max must deal with Fang Walker, who is ever interested in learning all of the Batchelder family secrets. Still they must juggle searching for their missing father, Jeb, and the threat of their mother figure, Valencia Martinez, dying of cancer.

* * *

><p>"So, Angela-"<p>

"Her name is Angel," I said, with my teeth gritted.

"I think you must be mistaken, I'm quite sure her name is-oh."

I hated Anne Walker more than I hated dresses. And that was to say, a lot.

She thought she knew everything, but she didn't know anything about us.

"Max, honey, why don't we step outside for a bit?" Valencia put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me outside.

I clenched my fists so tight they started bleeding. "I just hate her so much! She thinks she can come in and ruin, everything!"

Valencia sighed. "Max, I know it's hard, but you're only 15 years old. What Jeb was doing was not right, and it's about time you accept that. Just scowling at her is not going to fix anything. I am not fond of her either, but eventually, I'm going to be gone, and eventually you kids will live somewhere else."

"I just wish she wasn't here, taking my place. Iggy was our dad, I was our mom-"

Valencia laughed, "I guess that makes me the grandma?"

I blushed. "You're too young to be a grandma."

Valencia smiled, and looked down at her shoes. "It's up to me now to pay the bills, Max. Jeb hasn't been here for almost a month. He's never left for longer than two weeks, and he always left a note. He's not coming back,"

I nodded. I had accepted that.

Valencia continued, "and I'm going to have you kids move in with me. It's up to me to pay the bills, and honestly I can't pay for two houses worth of electricity and water."

I felt tears coming to my face. I didn't want to leave. We'd lived here for as long as I'd remembered. Jeb was always the kind of father who'd come home every couple of years with a new baby who's mom he couldn't care to name.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, I hope you're liking the story so far. I know the chapters aren't very long, but the only reason this is even finished so fast is because I took a day off from school to puke in the toilet. I'm better now, my mom and I are hoping I don't have the flu, so I can attend my choir performance on Wedensday. YAY! (And I still don't know all the lyrics to the three songs we're performing, but that's just me). So I'm going to get up once I finish this and put my clothes away. In a couple minutes I'll have another Ritz cracker. Anyway, now I'm signing off.<p>

- Luna's Horcrux


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Function

Author: Luna's Horcrux

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Language, Genetic Mutation

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama, Science Fiction

Characters: Anne W., Jeb B., Valencia M., Iggy, Fang, Max, Maya, Ari, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Angel

Pairings: Fang/Max, Nudge/Ari, Iggy/Ella

Summary: Max and Iggy Batchelder, the eldest of the "Flock", struggle to support their younger siblings, and get their brother, Ari, out of juvenile hall. Meanwhile, Max must deal with Fang Walker, who is ever interested in learning all of the Batchelder family secrets. Still they must juggle searching for their missing father, Jeb, and the threat of their mother figure, Valencia Martinez, dying of cancer.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey all, so I really should be working on putting my clothes away and unpacking my purse, but instead you guys are going to get three chapters in one week! Hooray! In any case, I'm sprawled out on the couch, with the laptop, so let's hope I don't puke on it. That would be expensive. I'm got to thank my little sister Kassidy for forgetting her homework at the house, otherwise I would've puked all over the car.<p>

Okay, I think most of you are disgusted with me now. I'll stop talking about that gross stuff. How do you like my story? Is it good, is it bad? What's something I could improve on? I like hearing your feedback. It's how I get better at my writing.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I know I forgot this last chapter, but I'm too lazy to put it in now. So pretend there's a disclaimer there. In any case, everything you recognize belongs to James Patterson, and everything you don't belongs to me, so don't copy it. I realize most stories here have similar ideas, but a plain copypaste is not okay. I realize I'm both ranting here about plaguerism and repeating myself, and now my author's note is larger than a page, so I'll stop now and actually start writing the chapter.

* * *

><p>"Gazzy, you can either keep the dart board or the nerf gun. Not both," I said, with my hands at my hips.<p>

"Aww, come on, Max. Don't you love me?"

"Eh," I shrugged, laughing it off. "Angel, why do you have three boxes of stuffed animals?"

"Because I love them. I could never let them go."

I sighed, rubbing my face, "Angel, you can have those three boxes, but you can't bring anymore. We're downsizing."

Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Max, I promise if you let me keep the stuffed animals, I'll find a place for them. And if I keep all the stuffed animals, I'll sort out all the clothes that I don't want anymore."

I sighed again, "okay, Angel. But you have got to clean out your closet. That means all your clothes can't take up more than two boxes, okay?"

"What about you?" she asked.

I snorted, "Psh. Angel, I've barely got a box full of clothes. I have two pairs of shoes, and all I've got for my extra stuff is the Harry Potter series and my Gravity Falls poster. I'm pretty sure I don't have five or more boxes of stuffed animals and an overstuffed walk in closet like you do, Angel. You can have a box of books, but that's it. Nobody wants to have Biscuit has a Birthday Party on their bookshelf because your's can't hold it."

"Aww, Max. You're awesome."

"Umm, thanks?" I said. I scratched my head, and turned to see what Iggy was doing with Ari's stuff.

He was holding a picture of Ari holding Angel when she was a baby. "Do you think he'll be the same, when he gets out?"

"I don't know, Iggy. He might be. He might not. How long has it been since you visited him?"

"Last week. I told him about Jeb. He said he wasn't surprised Jeb bailed out on us for good. I told him we were going to move in with Valencia, he threw a fit and was taken out of there. I wish it could be different, Max."

"I just wish Jeb had done something about it. He could've, if he'd bothered. It's not Ari's fault, you know. Even if it seems like it there. I'm really worried about him, have you read the letter from the counselors?"

"Yeah, I saw that. I can't believe it, though. He took a kids entire wardrobe, and he didn't get caught until two weeks ago…"

"I know. I wish they didn't have it out for him so much. If they'd just give him a little higher dosage, he'd be fine."

"You know we can't do anything, since we're not his guardians."

"Max, what are we going to do, when Valencia's… gone?"

"I don't know, Iggy. I don't know. I think our best chance is that you get a steady job, and I start college by then. Hopefully Ari will be out, too. I don't know what we're going to do about Ella, though. It'll be hard to get custody of her, since you're not related," I said as I sat down on Ari's old bed, which was covered in dust.

"I was thinking, Max. Valencia said she'd changed her will. I'm on the list for custody. You are too. Even Ari is."

"That's good. I can't believe she's going to be gone in less than two months, Iggy. I don't want her to go."

"You know she's trying her hardest, Max. The cancer just spread too fast," Iggy rubbed my shoulder as he talked. I started to cry.

"I don't know what we'll do, Iggy. I guess you could rent an apartment near a college and we could stay there. I don't want to have to think about it right now. I don't want her to go. She's been so good to us, even after all Jeb has done to her, she stayed with us. All of us."

Iggy gave me a hug. "I know it's hard, Max. I know. You're doing the best you can, we all are. Now let's decide what furniture we're keeping."

I smiled lightly, and stood up, dusting off my jeans. "Well, Valencia has room in Ella's room for Angel's bed. That leaves the guest room. She said she's getting rid of the guest bed, and you and Gazzy can share that room, and since Gazzy has a bunkbed, that'll work out if Ari comes home. Your twin bed can go on the other side of the room."

"And what about you?"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"Max, you are not going to-"

"Well than where should I sleep?"

He scratched his head, thinking. Finally he sighed. "You're right, as always, Max."

I smiled. "Now how about you make some of those chocolate chip cookies? I think Angel and Gazzy are getting restless."

Iggy smiled. "That'd be fun."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, what do you think? I have three chapters and it hasn't even been that long. Woohoo! So do you like the story so far? I do! I'm thinking if this story takes off, I might try turning it into a real novel some day. Of course, I'd have to change the names and make the story all human, but the idea is that the wings don't have that big of an impact on their daily lives.<p>

- Luna's Horcrux


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Function

Author: Luna'sHorcrux

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Language

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama

Characters: Anne W., Jeb B., Valencia M., Iggy, Fang, Max, Maya, Ari, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Angel

Pairings: Fang/Max, Nudge/Ari, Iggy/Ella

Summary: Max and Iggy Batchelder, the eldest of the "Flock", struggle to support their younger siblings, and get their brother, Ari, out of juvenile hall. Meanwhile, Max must deal with Fang Walker, who is ever interested in learning all of the Batchelder family secrets. Still they must juggle searching for their missing father, Jeb, and the threat of their mother figure, Valencia Martinez, dying of cancer.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey all! Hope you've enjoyed my story so far. I got my tests back and I only missed one question on each of them! Yay! (Dies from all the optimism, and is resurrected by the resurrection stone). Okay. Need to stay less uni-kitty, more realistic. Hi. I'm Luna's Horcrux. Who are you? Hi _, how are you doing? Oh I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. You know, I do live on Earth, thank you for asking...<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: None of the Maximum Ride characters or settings belong to me. They belong to the publisher and James Patterson.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get you Gazzy!" I whooped, letting out a warrior cry. We were running around the backyard, with squirt-guns. I was in my swimsuit, and so was Gazzy and everyone else, except for Valencia, who was at the doctors. Her friend Alice had offered to drive her there.<p>

I laughed, and got Ella in the face, she tripped at fell in the grass, but got up quickly to get Angel. Angel dodged, and crashed into Gazzy, who was trying to get Ella in the face. Ella started up the cycle again by spraying me, and I turned and hit Angel with the super soaker.

After a few more minutes, I reached for the towels. "Hey, time for us to get dried off and take showers. Iggy'll be back with the groceries soon," I said.

Gazzy nabbed the shower in the basement, and Angel got the one in the upstairs hallway. I sat down with Ella to wait for them to finish. It would be awhile, Gazzy took long showers, and Angel turned the water on to the maximum warmth. Between the two of them, we'd probably be waiting 45 minutes until we got to take an actual, warm shower.

"How are you, Ella-Bella?" I asked, rubbing her on the head.

She frowned at me. "Don't touch my hair."

"Sorry."

I laughed, and her face softened. "I'm fine. My grades are starting to take a pattern. Now they're all Cs or higher."

I nodded. "That's good."

She smiled, and looked down at her shoes. "My best friend Rachel's having a birthday party next week."

"Cool," I said.

"Yeah. I can't go. Mom's not allowed to drive for a week afterwards."

"You know what, Ella, I bet Iggy would drive you. He's got his car. It's not the nicest thing, but it runs."

"Okay," she said. "I'll ask him."

When Gazzy finally got out of the shower, Ella ran off. I started reading a magazine, and by the time Angel finished, I was done with it.

Ella had finished long before, and she and Gazzy were playing Super Smash Bros. upstairs.

Angel ran downstairs, giggling. "Max! Guess what, I forgot to tell you something: something cool happened at school today!"

"What Angel?" I asked, grinning.

"I got a perfect score on my test in math class! I did better than everyone else, too," she told me, smiling. I gave her a hug. "That's great Angel!"

It was really important that everyone knew how proud we were of them. When we lived with Jeb, we could only do so much. Jeb didn't care what grade you got, as long as there was some beer in the house. He wasn't the world's best dad by any stretch of the imagination.

Gazzy grinned up at me, mud covering his hair and face. He'd taken a dive bomb to avoid me a few minutes ago. "I didn't get a zero on my last test! I answered four out of ten questions right!"

I smiled at him. Gazzy sometimes struggled (well, always struggled) with school, and for him, 40% was pretty good. I'd have to ask Valencia if we could find a tutor for him.

My grades averaged at about a C, Iggy was always a solid B student, and Gazzy got straight Ds. Ella was known for not having any real pattern in her grades, she'd gotten Fs and As a plenty. Angel was the only real genius: she got straight As.

But in any case, it didn't matter. We were all doing the best we could, and wherever it took us, was wherever it took us.

Ella wanted to be a nurse. She said she wanted to be like Valencia, who was a veterinarian. She'd be a vet, but she was allergic to dogs.

Gazzy wanted to be a video game designer. I thought that was pretty ambitious for someone who hated typing.

Angel wanted to own F.A.O. Schwartz. I thought it was hilarious, but she was serious about it. Maybe she would buy stocks or something.

As for Iggy, he wanted to be a chef. He was pretty good, he could probably do well if he really wanted to.

As for me, I really didn't know. I guess I was good at art. I really had no idea, though. I was good at caring for people, and thinking up things on the spot, but that was about it. I was a fast runner, and strong, but it's really hard to make a career out of that. Who knows?

Iggy finally got home, and started making dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs, with a side of salad and peaches (Gazzy likes peaches).

We sat down for dinner, and ate like savages.

Afterwards, we watched Angel's favorite movie together: Frozen. She said she totally thought Prince Hans was perfect for Olaf, and that they complimented each other perfectly.

I really had no idea.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, what did you think of the new chapter. I know it's long overdue, but hey. I wrote it, and it only took a little while. And you got some character development I guess. If you could, maybe drop me a review, even if it's telling me everything I did wrong.<p>

-Luna'sHorcrux


End file.
